Kingdom Come
by NerdyJD
Summary: If you're rich you have everything, and if you're royal you have everything and more. So, life should be perfect right? Unless you're missing out on your childhood, or perhaps forced into a marriage or maybe you're the adopted child they never wanted, then life's not so perfect. But will it take a war to make things better?


**AN; yeah! It's finally up here. And I have a co-author, FropressionalWriter :D really happy about that so enjoy the prologue**

Cheerful rainbow coloured birds danced around in the early morning air. Crystal clear morning dew rested upon large open and untouched surfaces. The sun crept up from behind threatening grey clouds to glumly say good morning to the vast and lush fields of green. Small green lanterns started lighting up the narrow streets and people began rising from their peaceful slumber. The small and simple village houses cast their large shadows in the bumpy cobblestone streets as they too woke up with the rising sun. The cool wind from the north send small shivers vibrating through the tiny village, chasing birds away and forcing flowers to hide their soft petals from the cold. Animals burrowed into hiding as they prepared themselves for the long winter ahead, trees let down the vibrant green leaves to make room for the bare empty branches that took residence this time of year.

Dark silky drapes shielded the inside from the prying eyes of nature and the outside world. The tall clear glass stretched up high and the shining rays of light bounced off its surface, the drapes were pushed away and let in the welcoming cool warmth of morning air. The covers of the bed shifted and a soft and small groan emitted from the dark covers. The thin curtains that surrounded the bed blew from side to side as the air swayed them around. "Your majesty, I think it would best if you rose now rather than later." The kind and gentle voice of the servant spoke up and further disturbed the small boy from his sleep. The covers were pulled up and stacked further on top of his small body to hide him from the adult. "I don't want to get up." Came the barely audible reply from the child as he buried his head into the soft and plush pillows that surrounded him. Rapid movement came from his untidy bed when the servant came closer. "Your majesty?" The curious yet frightened man shuffled closer, across the soft carpet of the room towards the large bed against the wall. The walls were painted with a sombre effect from pitch-black to a dark maroon further to the bottom. With a strained hushing sound, the movement stopped and the bed returned to its still state, the boy still not coming up from his ocean of blankets that washed over his body. "Your majesty, I do not think it would be wise to-."

As the blankets were being pulled away a small black shadow jumped up from the covers that it used as its hiding place. It vaulted up to the unsuspecting servants face, scratching and biting the soft tissue once it made contact. The small boy was fearfully trying to pry the creature off the face of the panicking adult, but its claws were too far embedded into the skin to simply come off with one tug. The man's struggling began dying down as he no longer resisted against the beings violent take over. Shining crimson leaked from his face and dripped slowing onto the stain free carpet of the child's bedroom. Dark red covered the servant's collar and hair while the beast continued scratching along the mushy skin. "Rocky! Get off him, boy!" The onyx animal obediently listened to the strict command and painfully detached his claws from the man's face before he flapped his meager wings and floated back over to the little boy's bed. "Bad boy!" The child scolded and quickly turned to the unconscious servant laying still on his carpet. The miniature person slowly approached the bigger body that didn't seem to respond when his foot nudged his leg, the boy crouched down beside the man's body and used his tiny hands to shake it. "You have to wake up. You're supposed to waking _me_ up." He smiled a little at his own joke before it melted away from the sight of the unresponsive man before him.

The creature moved from the boy's bed and quietly landed next to his sobbing master, he nuzzled his head into the side of the boy's body, his smooth pitch black scales rubbing against the thin material of the sleep wear. "Boy, stay. I'm going to get dad." He told the small creature and scratched behind its neck. "And don't you dare call any of your friends too." The boy jumped up and ran out the door to his father's room to get help.

Beautiful rays of bright sunshine rained down on the smooth and bumpy walls of the enormous structure. Birds chirped and flowers happily blossomed in the mornings sparkle. Tall coloured windows reflected and created stunning patterns in the long hallways. Large gargoyles lined the roof of the structure, they cast menacing shadows with their sharp teeth and pointy horns. Rebellious vines slithered up the sides of the grey walls, adding a bright pop of colour to the dull looking stone. Soldiers marched up and down, patrolling the perimeter of the palace, they loyally did their job without question or second thought.

Dark and mysterious leafy green hung surrounding the bed like the guards circling the bed occupant's soon-to-be castle. He rested peacefully on his soft covers as the late morning sun snuck into the room like a cat searching for its prey. The light melted all the shadows away, successfully opening the young boy's eyes. His long eyelashes fluttered open and adjusted to the warm and shining rays of the sun outside. Long, and tangled stands of golden hair washed over his face and shielded his vision from his surroundings. The boy yawned and stretched his short arms out, it brushed against the soft and silky material that danced around him. His feet touched the cold wooden floor without a sound and he easily glided across it like he had done each morning before.

When he reached the golden handle of the large dark grey door his mind surfaced a memory from the previous day. His green eyes suddenly grew wide with surprise, he retracted his hand from the shining gold and rushed to another door in his room and swung it open in a rush. The closet was anything but small and housed expertly woven pieces of regal clothing and comfortable shoes that the people from the villages could never dream to have. Its high, emerald green walls were placeholders for the many outfits that the prince didn't bother to wear. The boy quickly walked over to the first thing that caught his eye and removed it from the room, as well as a pair of random shoes.

His royal clothes had intricate patterns woven in around the waist and collar, its dark and almost black material served as a good background for the striking gold and lime green of his country colours. He laid the clothes out on his unmade bed and rushed to the bathroom were the sound of running water could be heard from inside.

Sun kissed hands glided over the soft and smooth hairs of the horses hid. The creamy brown shone in the morning rays, but even as the beautiful view from outside was one that he treasured each morning, he couldn't seem to shake the smell that glided around him. He stood on the hay covered ground where pieces of stray dirt gathered around, the air smelled of manure and animal. But he didn't mind much, he was only here for the horses anyway. The horse that he was stroking jerked away from his hand and looked out to the beautiful scenery outside where oceans of flowers grew and wise old oak trees were born. The horse stilled at the sight and the boy standing next to him raised a questioning eyebrow at the strong creature. "What's wrong boy?" he inquired, somehow hoping that the animal would answer him in his own way, but when the horse continued to ignore him the boy stepped in front of it to get its attention. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The horse bent its head down and slightly lowered its body, the smaller boy's eyes grew in wonder and adventure. "I don't think I should, I'll get in trouble." He voiced his concern and his face scrunched up in worry at the thought. But the horse only looked up at him with almost pleading eyes and it was too much for the boy, in no time he had climbed up onto the back of the mighty beast and waited. The large cream body took off with a violent jolt that almost sent the smaller body flying off, but immediately little hands took hold of the silky brushed strands of hair. The smaller boy closed his eyes and listened to the rush of leaves and branches whipping past his head. He heard the sharp crunches and snapping of twigs, dried leaves and small stones being pushed aside and crushed by the hooves of the mighty beast as it rushed through the vast pleasure gardens of the castle into the dark and mysterious woods that stretched across the perimeter of the castle. The soft dark ocean toned clothes that covered his frail body was being marked and scratched by the dirt going past him.

Soon the horse slowed to a stop, he franticly shook his head and bent down for the smaller human to climb off his back. The tall, dark trees blocked out most of the morning sun that attempted to penetrate the thick covering above the forest ground. The boys boots his the grassy floor with a soft thump as he jumped down. "Where did you bring me, boy?" He asked as his clear, dark blue eyes drifted over his surrounding area. "What is this place?" He murmured and softly to himself. He stood in the centre of a large open area, six large decorated stones surrounded his. He then noticed that the grass was covering some sort of darker pattern hidden on the ground, when he brushed some of the green shards away then he saw thin, clear vine – like tubes covering the dirt ground. The young boy got up and walked over to one of the many stone, turning his head in wonder as he continued to look around. His hand glided over the smooth surface of the rock, its details we so small but so perfect that he could only imagine the tiny creatures living in the wild doing this kind of complicated work. "Do you think I should tell dad?"

The horse walked up to the ginger haired bot and lowered its head to be stroked. "Yeah, you're right. This should be _our_ spot."


End file.
